


Dramatické okolnosti a nečekaná zjištění

by Mikhail



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV First Person, Spoilers, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Dramatické a intenzivní zážitky dokáží člověka změnit, to je známá věc. Ale co dokáží udělat s vaším vnímáním někoho jiného? A může taková změna být oboustranná?-----Spoilery na první díl!





	Dramatické okolnosti a nečekaná zjištění

Kdybyste se mě zeptali, kdy přesně jsem o vrchním inspektorovi  Nightingalovi  začal přemýšlet jako o Thomasovi, popravdě bych odpověděl, že nevím. 

Možná k tomu došlo v okamžiku, kdy na jsem ho požádal o nejsilnější kouzlo, jaké svede, abych dokázal svoji teorii ohledně magické energie v elektronických čipech. Do té chvíle jsem měl o jeho moci spíš podvědomí než povědomí. Když jsem viděl, jaký respekt z něj mají všechna ta říční božstva a duchové, došlo mi, že bude silný. Jenže až v té chvíli v laboratoři Rozmaru jsem jeho moc viděl na vlastní oči. A viděl jsem, co s ním dělá. Jak se mu rozzářily oči, rty roztáhly v jemném ale zřetelném úsměvu. Na chvíli nebyl rezervovaným a uhlazeným inspektorem ale mužem který si užíval umění, které ovládal. Že na mě jeho ukázka udělala dojem? To tedy ano. 

Nebo možná tehdy na hřbitově, když mi zachránil život během mého nepovedeného pokusu vyvolat ducha. Až později jsem si uvědomil, že mi nikdy nevyplísnil za nebezpečí, jakému jsem se vystavil. Vypadal jen upřímně rád, že mě stihnul odtáhnout do bezpečí včas. Já tedy taky. Jen těsný únik smrti mi bohužel zabránil abych si z Thomasovy blízkosti pamatoval nějaké detaily. 

Ale je taky klidně možné, že to bylo ve chvíli, kdy jsem viděl, jak ho střelili do zad. Za celý případ jsem viděl hodně hrozných a vysloveně nechutných věcí. Jeden výstřel s minimem krve a žádnými znetvořenými obličeji se mi ale vryl do paměti s přinejmenším stejnou intenzitou jako bezhlavá těla a mrtvé batole. Možná jsem si v daný moment poprvé uvědomil, že Thomas, přes svoji snahu tak působit, není nedotknutelný. Když jsem slyšel, jak mu vynechává dech, málem mi vynechal taky. Opravdu jsem se bál, že mi doslova umře v náručí. Neumřel, protože Thomas  Nightingale  má zatraceně tuhý kořínek, ale rozhodně celý incident stačil, abych přehodnotil svoje priority. 

Když jsem ho u nemocničního lůžka držel za ruku, rozhodně jsem si uvědomoval, jak o něm smýšlím. Jakkoliv byl náš vztah ryze profesionální, nemohl jsem zapomenout na jeho snahy mi vyjít vstříc a občas působit i vysloveně přátelsky. Počínaje jeho přístupem k mojí výuce, přes povolení pořídit televizi, internet a další vymoženosti, které sám nechápal a dle svého názoru pro ně neměl využití. Na paměti mi vytanula i krátká a poněkud zvláštní návštěva kterou absolvoval, když se u mě  Lesley  s Molly dívaly na televizi. Taky mi toho dne nabídl tykání, které jsem, já hlupák, odmítl. Určitě jsem si nefandil, ale nabídl ho jen mně. To přeci muselo něco znamenat. 

Dokonce mi přišlo, že i moje zaujetí magií jen trochu krotí a usměrňuje. Nepochyboval jsem, že dost z věcí, na které se ho ptám, jsem se měl, dle jeho vlastních slov, učit mnohem později. Nepochyboval jsem ani o tom, že spousta těch samých věcí může být nebezpečná, zvlášť pro někoho nezkušeného, jako jsem já. Sakra, vždyť jsem s jeho pomocí v laboratoři vyhodil do povětří elektronickou pokladu a musel ji hasit přístrojem. Přesto mi moje bádání vysloveně nezakázal, snad jen v některých ohledech trochu omezoval. 

Jednou mi řekl, že mu svým přístupem k magii připomínám čaroděje, kterého kdysi znával. Na tváři měl úsměv ale v očích něco úplně jiného. Chtěl jsem se zeptat, ale nakonec nenašel odhodlání. Thomas mě mátl svojí ochotou bez obalu mluvit o některých věcech ze své minulosti ale skálopevným mlčením až podrážděností, když jsem se ptal na jiné. Nikdy jsem nevěděl, co je ještě v pořádku a co ne. Kam můžu zajít, jak moc se ptát. 

Na nemocničním lůžku vypadal unaveně a staře, ale ze všeho nejvíc osaměle. Vždyť byl posledním oficiálně jmenovaným britským čarodějem. Kdoví, jak dlouho. Rozmar byl velký, příliš velký, než aby v něm mohl člověk žít příliš dlouho sám a nepodepsalo se to na něm. Jistěže jsem nezapomněl na Molly, ale s ní si člověk moc nepopovídá. Odcházel jsem z nemocnice a věděl, že  Nightingale  je pro mě jen Thomas. Nad všemi příčinami i důsledky takové změny jsem moc přemýšlet nechtěl. Nakonec, měl jsem před sebou náročné vyšetřování.  

Cítil jsem v kostech, že se blížím velkému finále. Rozuzlení celého šíleného případu o loutkohře a pomstychtivém duchovi. Přesto se všechno nakonec strašně zkomplikovalo. Konfrontace pana  Punche  na prknech, která znamenala svět bylo naprosté fiasko. Vyvázl jsem zmlácený, mokrý a s podvrtnutým kotníkem, zatímco lidé venku pod vlivem agresivního kouzla rabovali, ničili a plenili. A nakonec všechno odnesla  Lesley  a já se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že jsem za její zranění spoluodpovědný.  Punch  si od začátku vybral mě a Thomase,  Lesley  pro něj byla jen užitečná loutka. Skrz ni mohl sledovat všechny naše kroky. Celé vyšetřování.

Cítil jsem se ještě provinileji, když ji doktor Walid odvezl a já se zadíval na Thomasovu hůl.  Punch , nebo  Pyke , nebo kdo to vlastně byl, říkal, že je zdrojem moci mého mistra, ale když jsem ji držel, žádná moc v ní nebyla. Co to pro Thomase přesně znamená jsem se mohl jen domýšlet.

Zazvonil mi telefon a já se dozvěděl, že je vzhůru a prý se po mně ptá. Slova mě zahřála, ale já počínající oheň rychle uhasil. Určitě chce jen probrat případ, nic jiného v úvahu nepřicházelo. Ani nevím, proč jsem vzal hůl s sebou. Nějak k Thomasovi patřila. Stejně jako Jaguar  Mk . 2, kultivovaný projev a magie. Tušil jsem, že se s ní rád zase shledá.

A nemýlil se. Přejel po chladném leštěném kovu skoro až láskyplně, než se na mě podíval. Poděkoval mi slovy, ale ve tváři měl skutečný vděk. Možná jsem na chvíli zapomněl dýchat. Úsměv mu z tváře rychle opadl, když jsem mu, usazený na jeho posteli, převyprávěl události posledních pár dnů.

„Petere,” oslovil mě měkce a stiskl mi ruku. Myslím, že v ten moment se ve mně něco zlomilo. Věřte mi, není moc horších míst kde si uvědomit, že co cítíte ke svému mistrovi a nadřízenému není jen respekt a obdiv. Já jsem navíc dost špatný lhář.

Zadíval se mi do očí příliš dlouze, než by bylo slušné.

„Kdybych si s vámi chtěl pohovořit o možnosti uzurpovat si více vašeho osobního volna, bylo by to příliš troufalé?”

Myslím, že jsem na chvíli oněměl. Nikdy bych se neodvážil takové téma nadhodit sám, ale to Thomas pravděpodobně věděl.

„ Ne...  vůbec ne,” vykoktal jsem nakonec jako největší hňup. Na trapnost jsem zapomněl, když mi Thomas stiskl ruku pevněji a povzbudivě se usmál.

Kdybyste se mě ptali, kde jsem vzal odvahu Thomase políbit, popravdě bych odpověděl, že nevím. Ale rozhodně jsem toho nelitoval.


End file.
